A Game For Fools 2
by TextBookDreams
Summary: Sequel to 'A Game For Fools'. When Harry returns to Hogwarts for Ron and Hermione's graduation, he gets alot more than he bargained for.
1. The Warning

Here's chapter one of A Game for Fools 2 :) I hope everyone enjoys it as much as it's predecessor.

* * *

"So will you be coming over then?" Ron's voice rang out through the room. "It _is _a big day for us Harry. We who actually bothered to finish school." He said. Harry chuckled. He was lying in bed, arm wrapped around Draco's waist, the book lying open on the bed-side table, where Ron's face was seen looking determinedly away from the couple.

"Shut that stupid book Harry…" Draco muttered, still half asleep. Harry ignored him, standing up and stretching.

"Yes Ron, I'll come. I guess I owe you guys that much."

"Too right you do." Ron said, nodding. But he was grinning his head off. It was mid June, and in July, Ron and Hermione, along with everyone else in their year, would be graduating from Hogwarts. There was going to be a big celebration after in Hogsmead, and Ron wanted Harry to come. "So will you be staying for the party or just swinging in to say hi?"

"Well I thought…" Harry didn't really want to meet too many old friends at the party. He'd already had his heart torn two ways 6 months ago, back in December, and he didn't want to go through it again. But he didn't know whether he'd see Ron or Hermione in the flesh for quite a while after this get-together, so he wanted to stay as long as possible. "…Well I thought I'd stay for the party."

"Really? That's great! I'll tell Hermione when she wakes up, she'll be so pleased!" Harry smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. Bye Harry!"

"Bye Ron." The page went blank, signalling Ron had shut the book his end. Harry turned back to Draco, who had one eyebrow raised in question. "What?"

"Staying for the party huh?" Harry sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah… it's probably a bad idea. But hey…" Draco pulled back the covers on the bed and sleepily crawled up to Harry, laying his head in the Incandeche's lap. Harry smiled, stroking Draco's hair.

"Don't worry. Some good will come out of it. You'll see your stupid too-good-to-be-sane friends again."

"Yeah…are you coming?" Draco snorted.

"Why? All the Slytherins hate me, remember? When I left, there wasn't one person in Hogwarts who liked me apart from Snape. And he's a teacher…"

"Aww poor unpopular baby."

"Sod off Potter you're the reason I was unpopular." Harry grinned.

"I know. But I'm much happier now than I was when you had friends." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well as long as _you _profited from it…" Harry nodded, grinning. There was a rustling in the kitchen.

"Hmm. Meravi's early." Harry said, frowning. Draco scowled, but hid it from Harry. He still didn't like Meravi, but had learned over the past 6 months that Harry was extremely loyal to his 'Leader', and wouldn't hear a bad word said against him. Even when said leader got 'ever so slightly tipsy' at a party and started blatantly flirting with Harry, Harry had just shrugged him off as nicely as possible and rejoined Draco. Afterwards he had denied all knowledge.

"Mielle?" a voice called.

"That's not Meravi…" Harry sighed, getting up. He started towards the door.

"Wait!" Draco called. Harry turned just as a pair of jeans hit him in the face.

"Ack!" he yelped. Draco chuckled before rolling over on the bed and closing his eyes. Harry muttered something under his breath before pulling the jeans on and going into the kitchen. A purple haired green eyed Incandeche was stood in the kitchen, shaking slightly. Harry would have been worried, if he didn't know that he always shook.

"What is it Chico?" Chico's name came from the Italian word for Psychic- Psichico. And just like his name implied, Chico had a strange sort of Sight that allowed him to see into the future.

"Mielle…Mielle, Mielle, Mielle…" Harry raised a brow.

"Erm…yeah that's me."

"I just came by to say good bye. I Saw that you were leaving us for an indefinite amount of time." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. I'm going for a few hours."

"No no. Much longer. Much longer, yes. Maybe forever." Harry wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or scared. Chico hadn't made any predictions since the ex-Gryffindor came to Cielo, so he didn't know whether or not they were accurate.

"What did you See exactly?"

"Probably nothing." Both of them turned to see Meravi in the doorway. He looked very apprehensive.

"It is _not _nothing and you know it." Chico muttered.

"I think you need to _leave, _Chico." Meravi said. The tone in his voice left no room for argument, and Chico took one last look at Harry before stalking out. Harry turned back to Meravi after watching Chico leave.

"What was that about?" he asked. Meravi shrugged.

"Chico's weird."

"I noticed." Harry said, smiling.

"So…I overheard that you were leaving?"

"Only to go to my friend's graduation."

"I hope Malfoy doesn't intend on going…"

"Nah he'll be staying. Don't worry you don't have to lower the barrier." Meravi nodded.

"Well…I have to go. Sorry, but I can't train you today. Cavallo wants me to have a look at the pregnant horse." Harry nodded.

"Okay. I'll just have to spend the day in Draco… I mean with Draco!" Harry said quickly, flushing. Meravi chuckled, but there was some contempt in it.

"Young love. How kinky." He smirked, glancing at Harry's bare chest. "I see you've still got the locket." Harry smiled, raising a hand to hold it.

"Yup."

"Who did you put in it?" Harry blinked.

"I… uh…Don't you have a pregnant horse to see?"

"Ah…right. Bye bambino."

"Bye."

Meravi walked back outside, feeling a bit put off. Harry had just shaken him off, and didn't even bother to feign sadness about having to leave. Chico was waiting for him on Harry's balcony.

"You are going to allow this?" Chico asked.

"It's Harry's choice."

"As leader you could stop him. You _know _that if he goes, Dumbledore will meddle."

"It's Harry's choice." Meravi repeated.

"But if he goes, there is a strong chance that he will never return! He…" Meravi held up his hand to silence Chico.

"I know all about this little dream you're concocting. It won't happen."

"It's not a dream! It's a vision! If Harry leaves, there is a strong chance he will be forced to stay. You _know _that it's not just me! There have been physical signs too!" Meravi sighed.

"You call a few more animals coming into Cielo a _sign_?"

"More than ten new animals have entered Cielo this month… almost four times the usual amount. You _know _that the only way for a human to enter is if they are an animagus…"

"That's enough! It…it's not my business where Harry goes. And so what if we have a few more animals? That means nothing." Meravi said, looking away. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than Chico.

"I thought you cared about him!"

"I do! And _if _what you Saw comes true, I will do everything in my power to help. But as for now…it's Harry's choice. He'll hate me if I stop him."

* * *

Harry spent most of that day with Cavallo. Draco was out riding all day, and Harry was helping tend to the pregnant mare. Meravi said she would be giving birth any day now.

"Stupid Meravi…How come he knows so much?" Harry asked, almost angrily.

"Because he's our Leader, and he has to." Cavallo answered, shrugging.

"But…"

""Mielle, don't be an arse mate. Meravi's super coz he is. Personally, I think you should have mated with him."

"Yeah. So does everyone else in this place." Harry muttered.

"You've got his heart Mielle, and Meravi doesn't give it out often…or at all really, until you came along. Don't get me wrong, I like Draco, but…"

"I think I'm going." Harry said abruptly. He stood up and called to Draco, who started riding in. Cavallo sighed.

"I'm sorry… you know I'm joking…"

"Whatever."

"You've been really snappy for quite a while now Mielle…what's wrong?"

"I dunno…I just feel…_different. _Like something's not right." Cavallo frowned. "Anyway- stop acting like a shrink! You're my fun friend! Not my bloody shrink! Leave that to Fuoco." Cavallo laughed.

"Right then. Lets talk about something else. Like how sexy your mate is." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know I am." Draco said, joining the conversation. Harry snorted. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't think I'm sexy?" Draco asked, pouting. Harry kissed the pout off his face, earning a broad grin from Cavallo. Cavallo loved seeing Harry and Draco pawing over each other. It made him 'feel like there was love out there for everyone' as he put it. In one of his rare serious moods, he'd talk about how he wished he'd found a mate. Now it was too late. There were no females in Cielo – the last one having died after giving birth to two sons – and Meravi refused to let other creatures in. Harry found this ridiculous. In a few hundred years, there would be no Incandeche left.

"Come on Draco. We're going home early."

"Hmm any particular reason?" Draco purred, wrapping his arms low around Harry's hips. Harry's answer was never heard as something fell on him from above. Harry yelped, looking up to see Chico sat on him.

"You can't go!" he said, staring down at Harry with jade fire in his eyes.

"Not this again…" Harry pushed Chico off of him and stood up. "You need flying lessons…" Chico ignored this, dusting himself off.

"You won't come back if you go!" he warned. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked from Chico to Harry. It finally clicked who Chico was.

"What?"

"Draco, I don't know what he's on about. I'll be back in a few hours tops." Harry said. "Not only would I miss you heaps, but I have to start up the campaign to bring other magical creatures into Cielo." Draco opened his mouth to answer but Chico cut in. he seemed desperate for someone to believe him and heed his warnings.

"Something will prevent you from coming back Mielle! Meravi knows but he says it is your choice. But it will not be if you go!" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No one can keep me somewhere I don't want to be, Chico. Now please, just leave me alone." Chico's shoulders slouched in defeat. He looked desolately at Harry, before taking off without a backward glance. Harry sighed.

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't go…"

"Not you too. Just shut up." He snapped at Draco. Draco flinched slightly. "I'm… I'm sorry…it's just…I haven't been to Hogsmead since Christmas last year and…"

"Don't worry. These psychics are all fake anyway." Draco said, shrugging. Cavallo didn't want to point out that every single prediction Chico had ever made had come true.

* * *

Questions? Comments?

I love reviews :P


	2. Reunited

Quite a short chapter this time kiddies….

**If you read this chapter can you please review**? I want to know how many people are actually reading this, not just skim-reading :P

* * *

"Don't be long ok?" Draco said yet again as Harry put on his best jeans and top. The former Gryffindor just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"If you're so worried, come with me."

"I've got nothing to go back for." Draco muttered.

"Well there you go then. Don't worry so much." Harry gave Draco a fleeting kiss before grinning, ruffling his feathers and taking off straight out of the bedroom window. Draco sighed, watching as Harry zigzagged up and through Cielo's protective shield, and disappeared from view. The veela Halfling didn't have a good feeling about this.

Harry grinned as he tasted the sea air. He was half way across the channel, making the flight in record time. After so much training and so many work outs, Harry could easily make it across the country in under a day. But right now, he only had one place on his mind – his old home.

* * *

Dumbledore sat back in his worn chair. The years may have been kind to him, but the past few months hadn't been so generous. After constantly worrying over Harry's welfare, the headmaster of Hogwarts was definitely starting to look his age.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" he asked. A shadowy figure nodded, his face concealed by the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Yes Albus, Potter _has _to stay here. His life was planned out for him when he was young. He was always supposed to be where we could keep an eye on him. Before all of this Cielo malarkey. He has to come back." Albus sighed.

"I don't think he will stay…and I hate to make him miserable after all he has been put through already."

"Use that wonderful influence you have over him. Because if he doesn't cooperate on his own, I can assure you _we'll _make him."

* * *

Harry's heart soared as he saw the many turrets of Hogwarts. Memories of his years spent there flashed by in his mind, and he started grinning his head off. Not all of the memories were good ones, but after so long away, he was glad to remember again. Being in Cielo was paradise, but Hogwarts had been his first real home, and he was glad to be back again. He flew right up to the Gryffindor Tower and in through the Common room window.

A collective gasp rose up from the room as all eyes turned to Harry. There were a few first and second years, but mostly 7th years getting ready to leave. Harry squirmed under the gaze. He'd forgotten how many stares he attracted outside of Cielo.

"Harry!" Harry smiled as Seamus Finnigan ran up to him. "I missed you, mate! How have you been? Wow you look fit…" Harry laughed nervously.

"Nice to see you too Seamus. Where are…Woah!" Harry only just caught himself from falling as he was bombarded from behind. He looked around to see Hermione hugging him tightly from behind, tears streaming down her face – which was half buried in Harry's wings.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you again after so much time I've missed you so much, and Ron too… he's missed you I mean…"

"You're rambling Herm." Ron said, coming into view grinning. "Hey Harry. No problems getting over here?"

"Nope." Harry said, shrugging. "I can fly across the country in under a day so…" Ron tutted.

"Show off." Harry laughed. "How's ferret boy?"

"_Draco's _doing fine."

"How come he didn't come with you?"

"Well it's not like he has any friends." Ron laughed.

"Unpopular ferret-bird thing." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well…we have to go take our stuff down to the main hall. You can come with us, or stay up here."

"I think I'll stay up here for a while. See everything again. Then I'll meet you down there." Ron nodded, picking up a worn trunk.

"Ok. Don't take too long. We'll be in the Rusty Bucket. It's a pub in hogsmead that's away from the main street. Just go down the alleyway next to the Hog's Head and you'll see it a few streets down." Harry nodded, laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron struggling with his trunk.

"He'll never learn…" she said, muttering a spell to make her own trunk hover behind her.

Harry wandered into his old dorm room, smiling. His bed was still there, exactly the way he'd left it. Old memories were cascading into his mind as he looked over every inch of the room. The many Christmases, the secret talks, the first time Draco had snuck into his room…

"Harry, I wondered if I could have a word with you." Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore stood at the door. He looked troubled. Harry frowned, but nodded.

"Sure sir."

* * *

Harry followed Dumbledore back to his study. The walk there was in silence, and Harry was feeling more nervous by the second. Once they were inside the headmaster's office, he was motioned to sit, which he did. When the silence continued, Harry shifted nervously. 

"Sir, if this is about me missing so much school then really you don't have to worry. I'll be living in Cielo my whole life and I don't need qualifications." He blurted out.

"Harry…"

"And I won't get bored there or anything."

"Harry…"

"I'm like a homing pigeon really…"

"Harry!" Harry blinked.

"Oh…sorry. What?" Dumbledore sighed.

"There are some things I have to tell you."

* * *

Apologies for the shortness. Again, review if you read this XD 


	3. Threats and Promises

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Harry didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face, or the tone he was using. Rarely had he seen Dumbledore look this serious.

"What's wrong."

"There's nothing _wrong _per say…but there are some things…that need to be put right. Firstly, your living in Cielo." Harry frowned. "Now I _know _it seems like paradise to you, but you need to know…there are things you don't understand…" he sighed. "Harry, you life was planned out for you before you came here. It was _prophesy_ that you would defeat Voldemort, but after that…well…you were meant to move on and become an Auror. When Alastor Moody came here in fourth year, I asked him if he'd implant the idea of being an Auror in your head, by telling you you'd be good at it. The idea was that you'd become a hero in the wizarding world. A…a failsafe. To make sure no one would ever threaten us again. You're a _very _powerful wizard Harry, and we need you here."

"But sir…my life is in…" Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head in a very defeated way.

"No. You feel safe and secure there, but you weren't supposed to go there. Ever. We were hoping you'd never find out about being an Incandeche… that your blood wasn't pure enough for any changes to happen…"

"But…"

"Harry I'm sorry to have to do this to you. If it were up to me I'd let you go back to Cielo in a heartbeat if it made you happy. But it's not my choice. There are…_others _who will force you to stay here if necessary. But I hope it won't come to that." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It hadn't even been an hour since he'd got here and already bad things were happening. He was definitely seeing a pattern forming.

"I'm not staying and you can't make me!"

"I can't, and I don't want to. But…he can." Dumbledore motioned to the corner of the room. Harry looked around to see a figure standing in the shadows. He hadn't seen him when he'd come in!

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound aggressive. The man ignored him.

"I came to see how the little chat is going." He said, speaking to Dumbledore. The headmaster sighed, but said nothing. The figure took this as a bad sign and stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a long black trench coat with the collar pulled up. This was combined with dark glasses to hide his face from being recognised. He had a shock of pure white, spiked hair. The man walked forwards with a confident air about him, his knee length boots thundering as if they were made of metal.

"Mr Potter, let me just reinforce what Dumbledore should have told you." He smirked. "You cannot go back to Cielo. Your life was mapped out for you since you were born. You need to complete school, go to Hecaté's School of Higher Learning, and train to become an Auror." Harry crossed his arms defiantly.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you will live under the Imperious Curse for the rest of your life." The man said, without blinking an eye.

"The imperious curse doesn't work on me." Harry said, glaring at the man.

"It will when I cast it on you. Believe me. Or do you want a demonstration?"

"Try me." Harry muttered. The man smirked.

"Very well. _Imperio._"

'_Harry…' _a voice sounded in his head, and Harry immediately put up defences to stop it affecting him. '_Don't block me out Harry, just jump up onto Dumbledore's desk. People want to hurt you, Harry. You and your mate. Are you going to let them, Harry?' _

'No of course not!'

'_Then jump up on to the desk, Harry. It's the only way' _

Without another thought, Harry was up on the desk, and being brought out of the curse. He looked thunderstruck as he got back down again, slightly flushed with anger. The man was still smirking.

"Believe me now?"

* * *

Meravi gazed out at the vast tree-scape that was Cielo. He sighed. Chico was behind him, still muttering about Harry never returning. Meravi wasn't listening. He was berating himself. Was he too hasty in believing that his bambino could fight off the forces keeping him in the human world?

"…Never coming back." Chico's mutterings finally broke through Meravi's thoughts. He snarled, rounding on Chico.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, his aura sparking fiercely. Chico yelped and flew off quickly, without a backward glance. Meravi sighed. Harry always managed to spark fire in him. '_I don't know what I'd do if I never saw him again.' _he thought, sighing. '_Maybe it's better this way. Mielle belongs in the human world, with his friends. And he'll never be mine anyway. He has a mate.' _

'**_Stop being so stupid!_** **_He already chose Cielo over the human world! And he'd never leave his mate here!' _**another voice spoke up in Meravi's head, as if yelling at him. Meravi sighed. "I'm going insane."

"Finally admitting it then?" Meravi looked around to see Draco fully transformed, hovering next to him.

"What do you want?" Meravi snarled. He'd never had much patience for Draco, merely tolerating him when Harry was around.

"You know something I don't. You and Chico."

"Don't be so paranoid, veela."

"Why won't he come back?!" there was desperation in his voice now. Meravi considered him for a minute. Personally, he hated this arrogant Halfling. But Draco was important to Harry, and Harry was important to him.

"Chico seems to think that… there is someone who wants to stop Harry returning."

"Why?!"

"How should I know?" scowled Meravi. "I only know what Chico tells me. And even he doesn't know everything."

"But…. Seers aren't all right are they?" there was a whiney, desperate tone in Draco's voice, and although Meravi couldn't stand him, he had to feel some pity for the Halfling. He was really worried about Harry, as was Meravi. The Incandeche leader sighed.

"Every prediction Chico has ever made has come true." Draco looked lost and frightened.

"Harry… Harry won't come back?"

"… Chico isn't sure. But there's a strong possibility he wont." Draco suddenly snarled and flew at Meravi, a fire ball erupting in his palm. Meravi was temporarily caught off guard by this, but jumped out of the way of the offending fire ball and dealt a sharp blow to Draco's stomach. The veela doubled over, tears starting in his eyes, but Meravi knew they weren't from the punch.

"How… how could you let him go?!" Draco spat. "You're supposed to love him, aren't you?! You said when you were pissed… your love for him equals mine. But obviously not. Because I'd have never let him go if I'd known what you did." It was Meravi's turn to be outraged this time. He grabbed Draco by the neck and thrust him up against the tree behind him.

"Don't you dare question my love for him!" he hissed. "It not only equals yours, it overpowers it. Your love for him is lust driven and pathetic. When an Incandeche leader gives his heart to someone, it is forever. I didn't stop Harry from going because it was his choice. I couldn't stop him, he would have hated me for cutting him off from his previous life." He smirked, bringing his face closer to Draco's. "I just can't wait until you die." He threw Draco to the floor. He landed with a thud and clutched his neck, coughing. "Veela only live for about 150 years. And with you being a halfbreed, it'll be much less. Probably 100. 110 if you're lucky. Harry won't stay celibate for the rest of his life. He _will _live for over 160 more years than you." Draco's eyes widened. "Of course, Incandeche rarely survive after the death of their mates, but Harry's strong. He will. And then he will be mine."

"If you even _touch _him…"

"You'll be in no position to argue. You'll be dead." Meravi laughed. "Remember this, Halfling. I tolerate you being here because Harry needs you. He wouldn't be happy here without you. But with your death, that will change." Draco's eyes went wide. "Hah, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Harry would never forgive me. But just know that I could kill you in a heartbeat if I wanted to. I'm not the leader of the Incandeche for nothing." And with that, Meravi took off and flew away, leaving Draco in a miserable lump on the floor.

* * *

Harry was at a loss as he flew to Hogsmead to join the celebration. Here he was, a full blooded Incandeche, one of the most powerful races on Earth, and he was being controlled completely.

_-Flashback- _

"My name is Archaia. I am but one of many highly skilled wizards who control everything that goes on in the wizarding world. We control the minister of magic, the entire ministry, and much more. But all you need to know, is we know exactly where you are at all times. So we also know where _Cielo_ is thanks to your little stunt last Christmas. And we have more than enough animaguses who have quite easily infiltrated Cielo and could kill everyone you hold dear. That is, if you don't co-operate fully."

_-End Flashback- _

Harry had been told to go to Hogsmead and announce to his friends that he would be staying to become an Auror. He had also been told that if he failed to do so, they would kill Draco, along with everyone in Cielo. Whilst Archaia had been saying all this, Dumbledore had remained motionless, looking sick and helpless. It seemed that he too was being controlled by Archaia and whatever organisation he belonged to.

'_And remember,' _Archaia had said, '_we're always watching…' _

Harry landed outside The Rusty Bucket, a very old and dilapidated looking pub that he had never been into before. It looked very unimpressive, and wasn't even meriting second glances from the people milling around him. He wanted to try and make the most of tonight. Try and forget that he was being forced to stay here. He sighed, throwing his invisibility cloak over his wings before entering the pub and wondering why his fellow ex-students had chosen to celebrate here.

The answer became apparent to him when loud booming music surrounded him. The room he had just walked into was a startling contrast of reds and blacks, with blood red spot lights beaming down at scantly clad women, who were either pole dancing or giving people lap dances. The waitresses were equally as erotic, tending tables in a thong with stars on their nipples. Harry's mouth dropped.

"Harry! You made it!" Ron came over to him, grinning. "What do you think of the place?"

"It's um…. It's very…" a waitress came along behind Harry, stopping to run a hand down his spine and press a kiss to his neck before moving on. Harry gulped. "Um…" Ron laughed.

"I'll take it you like it." Harry was staring after the waitress, who was tending a table with Seamus and Dean on it. Dean couldn't keep a grin off his face as the waitress brushed up against him whilst putting glasses down on the table. Seamus looked rather bored, fiddling with the olive in his martini. "Heh, Seamus wasn't too happy with the venue." Ron said, bringing Harry's attention back to him. "He's totally gay… and he's not having a great time with nearly naked chicks all around him."

"What about Hermione and all the girls?"

"They're in the other side of the pub. The one with the men wearing just about as much as those girls." Ron looked suddenly jealous. "Hermione said she wouldn't look but…"

"Pft. Don't be so stupid Ron. I bet you're looking." Ron turned red, but it was barely visible in the red strobe lights. "So give Hermione a break, okay? She's less likely to stare than you."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm gonna go talk to Seamus okay?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, go talk to someone who's as interested in girls as you are." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm bi, Ron." He cuffed Ron playfully before making his way over to Seamus. Seamus was still bored, and had taken to watching Dean, who had stood up and followed the waitress over to the bar, and was now running his hands down her body. Seamus didn't turn as Harry sat down.

"He can be such a pig sometimes." He said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "But hey, so can everyone. Dean's just making the most of tonight."

"I guess. I just wish I didn't fancy him so much." Seamus said, making Harry's eyes wide. "We were together for a while, but you know how Altharas are. He couldn't keep his dick to himself… it's not his fault, it's in his blood. But still… it hurt." Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Meh. Not your problem." Seamus said, tearing his eyes away from Dean, who now had his hand underneath the waitress's thong and was doing something that should _not _be done at a bar.

"So… how come you're still this side of the pub?"

"Ron and Dean wouldn't let me go to the other side. Said I should try and be straight for the night." He rolled his eyes. "They know nothing about homosexuals…" Harry frowned.

"But Dean…"

"Will stick his cock in anything that stands still long enough, male or female."

"Oh…" Seamus was now looking depressed. Harry sighed. "C'mon. Let's go to the other side of the pub and get wrecked." Seamus perked up slightly.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Draco went home feeling run down and depressed. He went straight to the bed room and huddled up under the covers. Harry wouldn't leave him here would he?

"Please come home Harry…" he muttered.

* * *

Things arent looking too good are they? Reviews are much appreciated :)


	4. Midnight

Enjoy!

* * *

After four of five shots of fire whiskey each, Harry and Seamus were both grinning stupidly at nothing, watching the waiters shamelessly. They both found that they enjoyed this side of the pub a lot more, as there were well built men wearing _very _revealing thongs tending these tables. There seemed to be men to fit anyone's tastes here, and Harry found that he liked the gothic ones more, with their black and pink streaked hair and many piercings. Seamus seemed to prefer the much more athletic types, and was eyeing up the waiter on the next table.

After about half an hour of Hermione talking at an alarming pace to Harry, she wandered off to find Lavender. Harry downed another fire whiskey and sighed contentedly.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Incandeche jolted slightly, turned around to see a waiter standing behind him. He had medium length black hair with a flash of blonde in his fringe, which was covering one of his eyes. He had a leather thong on and spiked leather bracelets on his wrists. They both had small metal loops in them and Harry wondered hazily what they were for. The waiter smirked at Harry before sitting down on his lap. "I've seen you looking at me for a while now. Interested in buying my services for the night?" Harry's eyes were wide, and Seamus was grinning at him.

"Get in there Harry! I'm gonna go see what the fucking glorious guy over there is charging." And with that, he wandered off, nearly walking straight into a table on his way, leaving Harry alone with the waiter.

"I um… I'm involved right now…" Harry stammered. The waiter merely smirked, turning so he was sat on Harry's lap facing him.

"Don't worry." He purred, undoing Harry's top four shirt buttons. "Your partner doest have to find out." And with that, the waiter started attacking Harry's neck with his teeth and tongue. Harry, in his state of fuzzy drunkenness, couldn't think of anything to do but sit still and gasp. One of the waiter's hands moved down and started rubbing Harry's crotch, sending little waves of pleasure all through the ex-Gryffindor's body. "I can tell you're a top." The waiter purred, still rubbing Harry mercilessly. "Come with me."

* * *

Harry followed the waiter in an alcohol induced daze. He led the Gryffindor through a back door, up a flight of stairs, and into a room with a black studded door. The bed was adorned with black silk sheets and the headboard was black leather. The entire room consisted of the bed, a bedside cabinet, and a tinted window – they could see out, but no one could see in. Still rubbing Harry's crotch, sending the Incandeche into a frenzy, the waiter led Harry to the bed. He let go of Harry to climb onto the bed, and the Gryffindor almost whimpered in loss. Through his fuzz filled eyes, Harry saw the waiter strap himself to the bed. There were chains that attached to the metal loops on his leather bracelets. '_So that's what they're for' _Harry thought stupidly.

"Come on, please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. I want you inside me." The waiter begged. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he pounced on the waiter. Straddling him, the waiter looked even more appealing. Dark hair cascading down his face, framing bright blue eyes…

Harry stopped dead, staring into the waiter's eyes. They had such depth to them, more than he had ever seen before. They were amazingly deep blue, with electric blue flecks.

"Is something wrong?" the waiter asked. Harry drew back, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't do this. Infact, _what the hell **was **he doing?_ He silently resolved to never drink again.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The waiter frowned.

"Midnight." Harry shook his head.

"Your real name." 'Midnight' was getting worried now. Obviously, this had never happened to him before.

"Why?" Harry frowned, his Incandeche side kicking in even through his alcoholic state.

"Why did you choose to live like this? You're so handsome. Couldn't you do anything else?" Midnight tried to turn away, but couldn't due to the chains. Harry cocked his head. "Well?"

"I don't have to answer you! You shouldn't have followed me if you weren't interested in fucking me!" Harry flinched at the harsh tone in Midnight's voice. He moved up to undo Midnight's restraints but the waiter growled at him. "Don't. Just leave." Harry frowned.

"Why won't you let me help?"

"Because you can't. In fact, I don't _need _help. I'm fine the way I am." Harry shrugged off his cloak, so that his huge silver wings came into view. He flexed them a little, spreading them out so that they hovered over the entire bed – just for dramatic effect. Midnight was stunned. "What…. What are you? Are you an angel?"

"An Incandeche." Harry corrected, taking advantage of Midnight's stunned silence to undo his restraints. "You're worth more than this, you know."

"My cocaine addiction and my 20 grand debts say otherwise." Midnight muttered. Harry blinked, shocked. "Still think I'm worth helping?" Suddenly, even through Harry's alcohol induced stupor, a plan started forming in his mind.

"Yes. I think we can help each other."

* * *

Harry left the room feeling slightly better. Hopefully with Midnight's help, Harry wouldn't be under Archaia's control forever. But for now, Harry had to do as he said. He knew he was being followed. Anyone in this club could be part of Archaia's organisation. Every bug or animal could be an animagus tailing him. So he had to be careful.

Stepping out into the crowded bar, Harry caught sight of Hermione sitting in a corner table. He wandered over to her, smiling. She smiled back, and shuffled up so he could sit down. Harry did so, making sure to leave enough room for his now invisible wings. Hermione noticed this.

"Why do you think you have to hide your wings, Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"It stops people taking even more notice in me than usual."

"Fair point. But they're a part of who you are." Harry scowled.

"Hermione, I'm not ashamed of who I am. You don't have to give me a lecture about it."

"Ok ok… let's not fight Harry. You're not here for very long." Harry's breath caught. This was his queue.

"Actually, I am." He said nonchalantly. Hermione gave him a calculating look, frowning. "I've decided to stay for a while… I want to become an Auror."

"And what does Draco think?"

"He…" Harry felt a pang in his heart. He might never see Draco again… "He's fine with it. He'll join me later, after I've gone to college." Hermione smiled.

"It's not 'college' Harry. It's just called higher learning here. Are you going to apply to Aerós's?" Harry frowned. He supposed this was another wizarding 'higher learning' place.

"No… Hecaté's." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry there's no way you could get into Hecaté's! _I _couldn't even get in! It's the most illustrious Higher Learning School in the entire wizarding world!"

"I got in already…" Harry muttered. Archaia had already seen to that. Hermione stared at him.

"I… I never… well…" Harry could see she was fighting an internal battle. Whether to show that she was incredibly jealous and put out that Harry had gotten into the best school in the world and she hadn't, or to be supportive of her friend. She seemed to choose the latter. "Congratulations Harry. You'll make an amazing Auror. Hecaté's school has an amazing training program. They tailor it to each student's physical and magical limits…" '_Brilliant.'_ Harry thought sarcastically. '_I cant wait…'_

* * *

After the party, Harry had been instructed to return to Hogwarts. So, after informing all of his friends that he was staying, he tucked his invisibility cloak under his arm and took to the skies, flying back to Hogwarts.

Landing on the lush grass on the Hogwarts grounds, he could feel eyes on him. Harry turned to see a shadowed figure approaching him.

"I should tear you to pieces." Harry hissed. Archaia laughed.

"Now Harry, we both know that won't be happening. Because even if your pacifistic nature could be quelled long enough to kill me, my organisation would kill everyone you love in recompense." Harry lowered his head.

"I've been wondering something."

"Oh?"

"You cast an imperius curse on me that actually worked. Even Voldemort couldn't do that. You must be very powerful." Archaia raised a brow, smirking. "So why didn't _you _stop Voldemort? You obviously had the power."

"My organisation may be powerful, but even we cannot change prophesies. _I_ may be powerful, but if I had challenged Voldemort, I would have lost somehow. Because I was not the one meant to kill him. You were."

"So you just let him terrorise the world you were supposed to be keeping safe." Archaia raised his arms in a dramatic shrug.

"As I said, I could do nothing. It's not my fault you took your time fulfilling your destiny." He took a step towards Harry. "Are you ready to go to Hecaté's?"

"All of my belongings are in Cielo." Harry said.

"You will receive new clothes and books at Hecaté's, as well as a sum of money every month for attending."

"Bribing me now are you?" Harry spat bitterly. Archaia laughed.

"Hardly. Every student receives money. You can take Hedwig if you like." Harry's head perked up. "But you cannot send messages to Cielo. We just thought it might be a little strange if your human friends never heard from you."

"You're so considerate." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"You'll find I can be, given the proper incentive." Harry frowned. He hadn't expected that as a response. He wanted so much to look into Archaia's eyes. Harry had always been able to read people by their eyes, and it annoyed him that he wasn't able to do so with this arsehole that was keeping him from his mate. "We'll have Hedwig brought to you. The train to Hecaté's leaves in ten days from Hogsmead station at 11am. See that you're there. You will get your new clothes and Higher Learning supplies in Hecaté's." Archaia paused, as if that was all he was meant to have said. "I went to Hecaté's myself. You'll like it there, even if you _do _see this whole situation in a bad light…" Harry snarled.

"You're ripping me out of the world I know and love, taking me away from my mate and my kind, and forcing me to train to be a protector for a world I don't belong in anymore. How could I _not _see it in a bad light?" After his brief moment of sincerity, Archaia's cold steel wall was back up.

"It doesn't matter. This is your future now kiddo. Deal with it." And with that, he was gone, walking away into the shadows of the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Harry thundered his way into Dumbledore's office, growling.

"How could you let this happen? I thought I could trust you!" he nearly screamed at the head master, slamming his fist down on the table. Dumbledore looked weary. He sighed, and motioned Harry to a chair. When the ex-Gryffindor showed no signs of sitting, Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"I don't have a choice, Harry. The organisation Archaia belongs to have a firm grip on all the right people in the wizarding world. Each of its members are chosen very selectively for their power and skill in one area or another, and they are _very _good at what they do. They control everyone. They know everything…"

"They couldn't control Voldemort."

"No one could." Dumbledore shook his head. "Voldemort had no emotional ties to anyone, and cared only for himself. Therefore they had nothing with which to force him into submission." Harry frowned.

"So… how are they controlling you? You don't have a family do you?" Dumbledore smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes… a very large one. This school and its pupils _are _my family. And Archaia's organisation threatened to shut it down unless I complied. And unlike previous others who have threatened the same, they could actually do it."

"This is ridiculous…"

"Do you have any more questions, Harry?" Harry finally sat, his wings dropping in sadness. Tears prickled in his eyes.

"Can't Draco come with me?"

"From what I can guess, Draco is the organisation's main weapon against you. They're not going to give him up."

"I'm going to kill him… one day, I swear I'll kill Archaia."

"That would do no good Harry. Archaia is as much a puppet as we are." Harry blinked away his tears in shock.

"What? I thought he was the leader?"

"Oh no, he is just a member very low down in the chain of commandment. He isn't to be held responsible. He is just following orders. They wouldn't send the leader to see you Harry. To an organisation like Archaia's, even you are not their top priority. Not when they own the entire world." Harry's heart dropped.

"I think… I'll go to bed now…"

"That would be wise." Dumbledore said, rising to see Harry out. "I know that every fibre inside your body is burning to go back to Cielo, but the organisation is relentless. This world is your home now. I'm sorry."

Harry let his tears flow freely as he ran from the office.

* * *

Reviews? -holds out a bucket- reviews anyone?


	5. All a Bit Weird

Happy belated Valentine's Day!

O.o

Yeah…. So anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The next ten days were the loneliest of Harry's life. After being around the Incandeche and their close-nit society, and always having Draco around him, Harry suddenly found himself in a huge empty castle all on his own. The only other beings in the castle were Dumbledore and the house elves, as the students had all gone home for the summer holidays. He spent most of his time in the Room of Requirement, which projected an almost perfect replica of Cielo – only there were no people in it. He would fly around the land in the same pattern as he used to take on his flights with Meravi, and he would go to the field where Cavallo and his horses should have been, just to sit and reflect on his many memories there. But mostly, he'd stay up in his house, in the room he and Draco shared. He'd spend hours on end in there, talking as if Draco could hear him. But Draco was further away than he had been in months.

Draco's presence in Cielo was slowly repressing their bond, just as it had done when their locations were reversed. He could still feel Draco, but it was as if there were a barrier between them, and the barrier was getting thicker every few days.

"I'm doing this for you." Harry would often say to his empty room. "I love you Draco… I always will. And that's why… I'm doing this for _you._"

* * *

Harry stood on the Hogsmead platform ten days later with a scowl on his face. He had no luggage to carry, and Hedwig had been sent ahead, so Harry was on his own. '_Makes a change._' He thought sarcastically.

"Harry Potter." Harry jumped, turning to see a pair of deep black eyes gazing at him in awe. "Wow… you're Harry Potter." Harry sighed.

"Yup…and you are?" The boy grinned like a crazy thing, thrusting out his hand.

"I'm Raven! I love your wings…" Harry shook Raven's hand once, nodding.

"Yes, most do…" He thought silently that he should've put his invisibility cloak over his wings before coming out to prevent stuff like this happening.

"I… guess you're here for the 11 o'clock? I'm going to Hecaté's too you know…"

"That's nice… I'm going to go look at the timetable or something…" Harry wandered off, hoping Raven wouldn't follow. But he did.

"It's going to be great, isn't it? I can't believe I got in to Hecaté's… all my friends are so jealous…what are you going to be studying there? I'm studying advanced potions. I'm going to be a Potions Master!"

"Mhmm… I hated potions all through school…" Raven chuckled.

"I know. I went to Hogwarts too. I was in Ravenclaw."

"Fitting name you have then."

"Yeah…" Raven could see he didn't have Harry's full attention, and they'd gone way past the timetable. Harry was just trying to lose him. "So uh… what's it like having wings like that? Mine are all scaly… I'd love to have feathery wings…" that got Harry's attention. He stopped, frowning at Raven.

"…Wings?"

"I'm a Veela." Harry blinked, looking Raven over. He wasn't like any Veela he'd ever seen. His hair was short, dark and ruffled, and he had quite a tanned complexion – nothing like a Veela.

"You must be a Halfling."

"That obvious huh?" Raven grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah… my mam was a Veela 'Halfling' and my papa was a wizard…I look like him… but I can transform like my mam." Raven suddenly frowned. "Hey, why aren't you glowing? You're supposed to glow, right?" Harry blinked. This guy hardly ever stopped to breath in between sentences.

"I… I wear a coat that suppresses it…"

"Oh I see… why?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just because."

"Here for the train guys?" a second voice interrupted their conversation, this time a female one. She was a head shorter than Harry and Raven, and although she spoke perfect English, there was a hint of a French accent in her voice.. "It should be here soon, aye? I was getting bored with waiting so I thought I'd come parley with you guys." She had long red hair and bright blue eyes, and was wearing faded jeans and a sleeveless denim jacket.

"Going to Hecaté's?" Raven asked. He seemed glad of someone to talk to who might actually talk back a bit more.

"Aye. Studying to become an Auror."

"So am I." Harry said, momentarily dropping his wall of indifference. The girl winked at him.

"I thought you would. What else would the great Harry Potter be studying, eh?" Harry couldn't help but smile. "My name's Marcia by the way. And that would be our train." Behind her, a train had just pulled around the corner and was heading to Hogsmead station. It only had two compartments, not including the engine room, and was painted jet black. Golden letters on the side read 'Hecaté's School of Higher Learning.'

It stopped a few steps away from the trio, and Raven and Marcia made their way over to the door. Harry was about to follow when he caught the scent of someone. Growling, he turned to see Archaia leaning up against the platform wall.

"Making friends already?" he asked, smirking. Harry glared at him.

"Arsehole."

"Good to see you too. Make sure you don't tell them anything – because Draco will be the first to die if you do." Not waiting for an answer, Archaia was gone. Harry frowned. It was like he had apparated away, but there had been no noise.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away and boarded the train. There were already a few students on board. Harry could only guess that the train had made other stops along its way here. He counted five people in this compartment. He moved down into the other compartment to see who was there.

"HARRY! Over here!" he flinched at Raven's booming voice, seeing his waving form from a 4 seater by the window near the end of the compartment. Marcia was there too, her legs thrown casually over the top of the seat next to her so that she was slouching against the side of the train.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted as Harry reluctantly sat down next to Raven. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Just some guy…" Harry muttered.

* * *

Two hours along the way, the train stopped at yet another station. Three passengers got on, but two of them obviously chose to sit in the other compartment, because only one person entered their otherwise empty compartment. Harry's eyes widened when he walked in. The boy had abnormally light skin, with a strange greenish tint. His hair was dark and highlighted with green aswell, and his dark eyes were lined with green eyelashes. The boy shifted nervously under Harry's piercing gaze.

"Can I sit in here please? I… I'm getting a lot of strange looks in the other compartment." Harry suddenly felt guilty for gawking at the boy so openly. He wasn't exactly normal himself.

"Yeah sure." Harry spoke up first. "Sit here with us if you want." Marcia even took her legs off the headrest of the chair next to her. The boy smiled warily.

"Thank you…" he sat down nervously. "S,so… um… who are you?" Harry opened his mouth to answer when Raven spluttered in disbelief beside him.

"You don't know who he is? Have you been living under a rock? That's Harry Potter!" the boy's cheeks turned dark green as he blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" he shook a little. "I… I was home schooled and I've never left my house… I didn't know what you looked like… it's… I … I'm sorry…" Harry felt incredibly sorry for the shivering wreck before him. Marcia coughed, sending Raven a contemptuous look.

"So, you're a Pine Hermit, aye?" Harry frowned. That rung a bell… yes! Red blooded pine hermits were a type of magical creature that could mate like he could.

-_Flashback- _

Harry was amazed. This was why he was so unpredictable lately. This was why he'd had such a hard time dealing with Sirius's death. Harry continued reading on page 342.

_**Soul Bonding**_

_Of all of the magical creatures in the world, only a few can perform the 'soul bonding' ritual- although why it is known as a ritual is still a mystery, as all it entails is two magical creatures mating with each other, and both of them being able to bond. _

_A list of the Magical Creatures that can Bond:_

· _Althara_ _(Al-tha-ra)_ **see page 45**

· _Basilisks (Bas-il-isk) _**see page 763**

· _Unicorns (You-nee-corn) _**see page 23**

· _Red blooded pine hermits _**not included in this book**

· _Incandeche_ _(In-can-day-sha) _**see page 340**

· _Vearas_ _(Vee-a-ra) _**see page 67**

· _Veela_ _(vee-la) _**see page 983**

_Interbreeding between these seven species is uncommon, but not unheard of, especially between Halflings._

-_End flashback­_-

Something told Harry this _wasn't _a 'red blooded' pine hermit.

"Yes…"

"Heh, very rare to see a green blooded pine hermit these days. As rare as an Incandeche." Marcia winked at Harry. "Amazing… I knew coming to Hecaté's would be eventful, but I never imagined I'd be sitting at a table with a Veela Halfling, a Pine Hermit and Harry Potter the Incandeche Who Lived." Harry raised a brow. 'The Incandeche Who Lived' … didn't have the same ring to it.

"What's your name?" Marcia asked.

"Zarek…"

"Nice to meet ya. You don't need to be so scared you know. We're all a bit weird here, aye?" Zarek perked up a bit after that.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cielo, Draco was going nuts.

"THIS IS UNNACEPTABLE!!!" he shrieked at Meravi, who was doing his very best not to throttle him. "You should never have let him go! You _knew _this would happen! And you say you love him. You're pathetic! How could you let him leave knowing he wouldn't come back?! What if he's dead?! What if…ACK!" Meravi grabbed Draco by the throat and snarled in his face.

"Listen here you stupid little halfblood. I've been listening to you gripe and yell for more than a week now, and I've tried to be understanding – I know what you're going through – but if you continue to visit me just to hurl insults at me, I'll take great pleasure in making target practice out of you." He created an electric blue bolt of lightning just to prove his point. It crackled menacingly in his hand. He released Draco and threw the bolt up into the air where it tore the sky in two with a great fork of lightning, followed by a deep boom of thunder. "You can still feel Harry through your link, can't you?"

"Vaguely…"

"Then there's still hope… _vaguely_…"

"What if someone's kidnapped him? What if I never see him again?" Meravi was getting sick of all the questions.

"I don't know any more than you do! All I know is what Chico told me!"

"I'm going. I'm leaving… I have to find him…"

"The barrier won't let you through and I have no desire to lift it."

"But…"

"MALFOY! Shut UP! Neither of us can help Harry now… he's on his own."

* * *

Harry glanced around bleakly at his new living quarters. Each student was given his/her own room, to ensure privacy. But Harry just saw it as being alone once more. There was a 3 seater red sofa placed near a small fire place, and a red four poster bed near a window at the other end of the room. A door to the left led into an en suite bathroom. There was also a wardrobe, chest of drawers, and desk with a chair.

Harry smiled at Hedwig, who was in her cage on top of a wardrobe opposite his bed. He let her out and stroked her before turning towards the chest of drawers under the window sill. Hedwig settled on the sill as Harry opened the first drawer. It was full of black, dark green and dark red shirts. The second drawer had underwear and socks in it. The third was filled with soft black jumpers. The fourth was empty. He sighed. On the bright side, he could finally get out of the clothes he'd been wearing for the past ten days. Sure, he'd been casting cleaning spells on them every day, but he was getting frustrated at not being able to change.

Pulling a green shirt out of the top drawer, he took off the heavy coat and tshirt he'd been wearing and slipped it on. Harry was glad that whoever had chosen his clothes had had the common sense to put wing holes in them. Without Fuoco's coat, Harry's natural glow was free to shine. Right now it was a dark blue, reflecting his depressed mood. He moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans, swapping them for his old ones.

"Settled in ok?" Harry let out a cry of surprise, nearly falling over in panic. He snarled at Archaia, flexing his wings. Archaia laughed at him. "You should be used to me popping in and out by now."

"Well I'm not. Get out."

"I just came to give you this." Archaia held out his arm, and a dark red and black snake slithered down it. It looked up at Harry in interest. "Just encase you get lonely." Seeing Harry's sceptical look, he added "It's not an animagus. Talk to it." Harry narrowed his eyes at Archaia.

"_Are you really a snake?_" he asked the snake. It felt unusual to be using parseltongue after so long.

"_Well I'm a bit small to be an elephant._" The snake replied sarcastically, tilting his head. Harry was satisfied. An animagus wouldn't have been able to reply in parseltongue. Archaia lowered the snake on to Harry's bed, where it coiled up to watch them both.

"I'll keep in touch." Archaia said, moving to leave.

"Wait!" Archaia raised a brow. "Why are you giving me this? It can't be from your organisation…"

"No. It's from me. Good bye Harry." For once, Archaia used the door to leave. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his back. There were two strange lumps protruding from it. He frowned – what the hell were they? Shaking his head, he waited until Archaia was gone before rummaging through his new desk's drawers. He found a stack of parchment and a quill, and sat down in the desk's chair.

"_What are you doing?_" the snake asked.

"_I'm going to write some letters._"

* * *

If everyone who had me on alert gave me a review... I would be one happy writer v.v  
And that was the worst hint I've ever given...


	6. Letters

Grar... bloody website not letting me update...  
enjoy!

* * *

Archaia's return to Forbes was a nightmare for him. Forbes was the name of a huge complex, invisible from the outside, and more secret than any other complex in the world. It was the headquarters of the secret organisation he worked for. Skulking in through the main doors, he was hit by about a dozen scanning waves which checked who he was. One thing that made his organisation so powerful was that it used a mixture of magic and muggle technology. It ensured that they had every technological advancement, whilst also giving them the edge in the wizarding world. _No one _could simply join their ranks. New members were hired judging from their skill in certain areas, and _no one _could join if they weren't incredibly powerful with magic or mechanics.

And no one had a choice about joining. If this place wanted you, you didn't have a say in the matter.

Archaia tried to avoid all contact with the other employees. He didn't belong here, he thought miserably.

"Hey Arky." Archaia froze, eyes narrowing behind one-way sunglasses.

"Don't call me that."

"Ooh touchy today, aren't we?" behind him stood a man whose purpose in life, it seemed, was to make his a misery. He had done so since Archaia had first been brought here. Sidney didn't like him, and showed it in every way possible – whether it was filling his desk with flobberworms, or openly ridiculing him whenever he did the slightest thing wrong. "Where have you been? You weren't scheduled to go anywhere."

"Sod off. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I know where you've been anyhow. Been to see Harry Potter, haven't you?" Archaia snarled. "'_I brought you a wittle snakey Harry darling, encase you get lonely_'" Sidney laughed. "How noble, Arky. But not part of the job." Archaia was shaking with anger now. But he could do nothing. Sidney was further up the chain of command, and could make his life _very _unpleasant. More so than he already did. _Death _unpleasant. Sidney suddenly pushed him backwards into the entrance hall wall, and white hot pain coursed through Archaia's shoulderblades. He bit back a cry of pain, determined not to show weakness. "Watch it, Arky. Because we're watching you."

* * *

Harry didn't know why the students of Hecaté's were required to stay at the school for the summer holidays. After a few days, Harry was bored stupid. He'd had a letter from Hermione asking what Hecaté's was like – he'd answered that it was big, posh and boring – but he hadn't heard back from the person he most wanted to – Midnight.

_flashback _

"Yes. I think we can help each other." Midnight frowned, sitting up to give Harry a calculating look.

"How so?" Harry glanced around the room. There was no way Archaia's organisation could hear him in here.

"I'm being forced to leave my home, and I need to get a message to my mate."

"I don't have an owl… or money for one…" Midnight muttered, looking ashamed.

"I'll send you my owl when I get settled in. I need them to think I'm playing their game…" Midnight looked totally confused. "All you need to know is that I'll send you some money every week, so you can stop being a hooker, and in turn you send messages to my mate with my owl, and send any reply you get back to me. But you _have _to code the replies so that they look innocent. Deal?" Midnight gave Harry a calculating look.

"…how much money?" Harry smiled, whispering something in Midnight's ear, which made his eyes widen. "Deal!"

_End Flashback_

Nothing had come back yet, but he wasn't surprised. Poor Hedwig… having to go first to Hogsmeade, then Cielo, then back to Hogsmeade, and then return here. Harry hadn't been out of his room since arriving here, and he was aching to fly. But he knew nothing of this school.

A nock at the door stirred him from his thoughts, waking Chero (his pet snake) in the process. Harry rose, pacing to the door as Chero shook his little head, yawning. Harry opened the door to a shivering Zarek. Harry raised a brow.

"H,hi Harry. I was just… just wondering how you were… I can go… yeah… bye…" Harry rolled his eyes at Zarek's behaviour. He was, without doubt, the most insecure person he'd ever met.

"It's ok Zarek. I was really bored." Zarek cocked his head, looking at Chero in awe.

"That's a beautiful snake."

"Thanks… it… it was a gift…" Harry murmured. "So, where's your room?"

"Up one level… my neighbours don't seem to like me…" Harry frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… the notes they leave on m door and the stink bombs they wedge under my door are a bit of a give away…"

"Eh screw them… they suck." Harry muttered absently. He hadn't been feeling too social since arriving here. "Want me to kill them for you?" Zarek blinked, as if trying to figure out whether Harry was being serious. "I'm not going to kill them for you." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…well, anyway…I… I came here because I found something I thought you might like."

"Oh?"

"You probably know it already though…" Zarek said, eyes darting to the floor, looking like all meaning had just been ripped from his life. Harry felt like grabbing his chair and beating some sense into the little pine hermit, even if his Incandeche blood protested the use of violence.

"I haven't been outside my room since I got here, so unless you're going to show me that…"

"Oh no, I found a… well, I think it's an outdoor training ground for Quidditch players… but there's also a notice saying anyone wishing to use the grounds for flying are welcome to… and I read somewhere that Incandeche need regular flying." Harry felt a pang in his heart when Quidditch was mentioned. He'd left his Firebolt in Cielo… "Want to… go there or something?"

"Yeah…" Harry sighed. He didn't want to really, but Zarek could really use some friends, and he wasn't so bad once he'd stopped being so scared of everything. Plus Harry really _did _need regular flying. "Ok, lead the way."

* * *

Meanwhile in Cielo, Draco had just received Harry's message. It was very confusing.

_Hey Midnight! **I'm s**ettled in n**o**w and **sor**ting th**r**ough m**y** new stuf**f**. S**or**ry for **not** writing sooner but it's been a long trip. 'C**o**urse, I'**m** gett**ing **used to the surroundings and it's **b**ecoming **a **se**c**ond home. I've met someone called Zare**k**. He's a **c**urious t**hi**ng… Mar**c**ia to**o.** But everyone's as **w**elcoming **as **they we**r**e **i**n **Hog**warts. **H**ope you're s**t**aying out of trouble. **Ask M**r. Sl**e**azeb**r**e**a**th or whate**v**er h**i**s name is **to **let you **h**av**e** a **l**ittle time off so you can **p**op over and see **me**._

**_I_**'_d **love **to hear back from **you **soon Mi**d**night. And you should d**r**op th**a**t **co**caine habit too. _

_See ya, _

_Harry._

"What the hell?" Draco asked, frowning at Hedwig.

* * *

Harry was thunderstruck as they entered the training arena. It was at least the size of Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch, if not more. It seemed to be split into two parts, one for quidditch and one just for flying. A handful of students had taken advantage already, and were flying around on their brooms. A small game of quidditch was taking place on the quidditch side, and Harry was itching to join them. But it seemed like only a quaffle was being used, so most of the fun had been taken out.

Harry took his eyes off the game and raised them to the sky, feeling the warm July sun on his faces and a cool breeze ruffle his feathers. It felt good to be outside again.

"Finally…. A place to fly…"

* * *

Small... rather pointless...  
Any decoders out there:P it's pathetically easy... but I couldn't think of another way to do it.  
If everyone who had me on alert reviewed... I'd be one happy author v.v


	7. Decoder

Eheheh... hello... -sheepish look-

* * *

Draco spent hours looking over the letter from Harry. Who was midnight? Was that a pseudonym?

"Hey Draco." The Veela yelped as Cavallo landed behind him on the balcony of Harry's house. Cavallo didn't look as spirited as he usually did. Harry's disappearance had hit them all hard. "What's that?" Draco handed the letter over to him, sighing.

"I don't know what it means." Cavallo's eyes widened.

"If this is really from Mielle… Meravi has to know!" Draco growled.

"NO. At least, not until I know what it means." Cavallo sighed. He looked back down at the parchment, re-reading it. He frowned.

"Why are some of these letters bolded?" Draco froze. He snatched back the letter, slapping himself.

"I'm so stupid!" he snapped, dashing inside to find a quill. Hedwig followed him, as if she'd been told to wait for a reply – which she had. Draco quickly found a quill and some ink, and started writing down the letters which were bolded.

'**I'm so sorry for not coming back**

**Chico**** was right**

**Ask Meravi to help me**

**I love you Draco' **

Draco closed his eyes, holding back tears. Cavallo took the letter from him, reading the message he'd scrawled underneath.

"Shit."

"YOU THINK?!"

"Calm down, Draco." Draco was past rational thought. He jumped up, ripping the parchment from Cavallo's hands and bounding out of the door. He jumped right out of the tree house, transforming a second before he would have impacted the ground. Flying haphazardly through the forest, he landed on Meravi's balcony, seething.

"MERAVI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

* * *

Meravi re-read Harry's letter, followed by the real message at the bottom. Draco was still fuming, watching him in a deadly silence – if only looks could kill, Meravi would have died a dozen times over by now.

"Well?" Draco muttered. "Still think 'there's hope'?" Meravi sighed. It was worse than he'd thought, if Harry had been reduced to sending subliminal messages, probably through another person. He had to help him!

"I can't do much with this alone. Send him one back. Ask him where he is… and who's holding him."

* * *

After a few circuits around the arena, Harry lowered himself to the ground, stretching out his wings. He felt a lot better after a quick fly. Zarek was waiting on his own, away from everyone else. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Harry frowned, walking up to him.

"Finished?"

"Why do you stay away from everyone, Zarek?" Zarek shrugged, trying to hide a green-tinted blush.

"Look at me. I don't exactly fit in…"

"And I do?" Harry asked, motioning to his wings.

"That's different. Your wings are amazing… having green blood, and subsequently green skin, is just stupid and freaky…"

"Why is it green anyways?"

"Dunno… I don't like reading up on myself… like I'm some sort of animal…"

"Evening kiddos." Marcia strode towards them, a broom slung over one shoulder.

"Hey." Harry said weakly.

"Come for a bit of flying, aye birdie?" Harry raised a brow.

"I'm not a bird…"

"Sure you're not, Birdie." She winked. "C'mon. I'll race yeh."

Harry returned to his room exhausted from all the exercise his wings had had. Marcia had insisted on racing him until she won, and since Harry was so fast, it took them more than 100 laps for him to tire out enough for her to finally beat him.

"_You look beat._" Remarked Chero.

"_I feel it…_" Harry lay down on his bed, panting, waiting for his racing heart to slow. Taking a deep breath, Harry was reminded of Draco, and why he was usually in bed with a racing heart. How he usually had the beautiful Veela pinned beneath him, calling out his name as…

Harry shook the thoughts away. They would only bring him pain, and unwanted erections… He turned on his side, and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Harry was walking through a door, and then down a long corridor.__ Once he came to the end, he stopped, standing perfectly still for a moment, listening, waiting. He looked down at his hands, and saw they were larger than his own. And he had his talons out. A noise to his right made his entire body go rigid, and he lunged into a full run the other way. But hands caught him, pulled him back. Harry snarled, lunging at his attackers, tearing at their skin with his claws. One of his hands fell back, only to create a ball of fire, throwing it at an unsuspecting figure, who cried out in pain, falling to the ground. _

_The hands left him momentarily, and he tried to run again, only to be pulled back by more hands. They grabbed his own clawed hands, tying his wrists behind his back. Then Harry was picked up, and thrust against the corridor wall. He cried out as one of his wings was caught beneath him, twisting. His attacker laughed at this – all Harry could see of him was a dark figure, even though they were inches apart. _

_"It's time you learned to obey our rules, Perso. You're not in Cielo anymore." _

_Tap, tap, tap_

Tap, tap, TAP TAP TAP

Harry flew up in bed, shaking and sweating. He closed his eyes, trying to shake away the fear that had coursed through his body during his dream, and followed him into reality. What the hell was that all about? That dream had made no sense! He couldn't throw fire! And why had that man called him Perso?

Tap, tap, tap.

'_It was only a dream._' Harry reminded himself. But it had seemed so real.

Tap, tap, tap….. SCREECH!!!

"Ack!" Harry jumped at the sudden noise, eyes darting towards the noise. Hedwig was outside his window, looking very tired and VERY grumpy. She obviously thought it unfair that Harry got to sleep, while she had to fly halfway across Europe and back. "Draco!" Harry muttered, clambering to his feet and opening the window. Hedwig flew in, depositing a letter on Harry's bed before flying up to the top of the cupboard. She gave Harry an annoyed hoot before falling asleep.

Harry darted back to bed with a quill and ink.

'_Dear Harry._

_**W**ell, I'm glad you're settling in and **h**op**e** you enjoy you**r** v**e**ry firs**t** term at **He**caté's. **F**or starters, I'm s**u**re my **c**unt-fuc**k** of **a **boss would **r**ath**e**r **y**ank **o**ff his own balls than me visit yo**u! **I bring him too much business, see**? W**ell, s**h**it happ**e**ns…pe**o**ple get fucked over. I'm used to it. _

_Who**'s Ma**rcia? Ma**king you**r**s**elf popular with the ladie**s** already are you? Dir**t**y Bi-**a**tch! _

**_Y_**_up, I should kick cocaine eh**? Kill **i**t **w**h**il**e** the addiction's young. **M**ind you, it's all that keeps me sane_

_You should **come **see me instead. On a school **b**re**a**k, or while it's still summer hols. **C**ome to thin**k** of **i**t you **m**ust be a b**i**t bored **s**pending **s**ummer all by **you**rself over there. _

_I promise I won't try to fuck you again if you do come to see me -winks- _

_Midnight__'_

Scrawling the bolded letters onto the bottom of the note – careful to write them very small in case someone was watching him –, Harry came up with

_'Where the fuck are you!?_

_Who's__ making you stay? _

_Kill them! _

_Come back, I miss you...'_

His heart ached thinking of Draco missing him. But maybe with more information, Meravi could do something… _anything…_

He suddenly frowned. Through all that Archaia's organisation had put him through, Harry still didn't know what the actual organisation's name was. He would have to wait until Archaia decided to pay him another visit… maybe he could worm some more information out of him…

"_That stupid owl…" _Harry jolted. Behind him, Chero was waking up, raising its head to stare up at Hedwig. "_Woke me up."_Harry suddenly frowned. He'd never asked the snake about how Archaia came across him.

"_Chero__…do you know where Archaia lives? Did he take you there?" _Chero shook his little head.

"_No. He bought me from a pet shop in Diagon Alley and brought me straight here to you._" Harry sighed – so much for that idea. He'd thought that maybe Chero might know something about Archaia's organisation…

"Hang on Draco… I'm still doing this for you…"

* * *

I'll update again soon X.x


	8. Unravelling

I poofed for a long time, didn't I? v.v Sorry about that… I've sort of… veered away from HP a little….

But! I shall finish this story if it kills me. I've got a few chapters already done and just need to write the conclusion.

Hope you enjoy x.x

* * *

The rest of the summer holidays went by painfully slowly. Archaia made no appearances, and Harry was getting fed up of waiting. He spent most of his time exploring the castle. Hecaté was smaller than Hogwarts, but somehow more complex. The halls and stairs were long and twisting, and often Harry would set out for one place, and end up at the opposite end of the school by walking down one hall. It seemed that Hecaté students were required to be more adept at _everything, _even navigating.

Zarek visited him often. He seemed amazed that Harry even tolerated him, and it was made quite clear that the shy little boy had never had friends before. Harry made sure that he spent a lot of time with Zarek because of this, trying to lift his spirits a little. They met up with Raven a few times as well. Too many times for Harry's liking. He knew Raven meant well, but the Veela was downright annoying. .

As the start of term loomed nearer, Harry started to get worried. Archaia hadn't shown up at all, and Harry had no books for the year. He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to actually go to any classes. He thought he would have been out of here by now. But it seemed like that was out of the question now. Though maybe the school would throw him out if he didn't have any of the required supplies?

A week before the term started, a regal looking tawny owl appeared at his window, presenting Harry with his new timetable, and a note that told him to go down to the dinning hall at 9:00 the following Monday.

Harry groaned – he had to take potions classes again. Along with 'advanced potions', he had classes in 'advanced defence against the dark arts', 'advanced charms and hexes' and 'Basic Auror training.' Seeing the word 'advanced' next to almost everything made Harry very nervous – he'd only just managed to scrape through the non-advanced part.

"I see you got your timetable." Harry yelped, lurching backwards in surprise only to crash into the wall. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked Archaia moodily. Archaia smirked.

"I find your reactions amusing." He said, shrugging. Harry frowned. He had a deep cut under his right eye – not that Harry could see his eyes due to the ever-present sunglasses, but the cut was very visible.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Archaia raised a brow.

"Do you actually care?"

"No." Harry admitted. "I just thought I should ask. Why are you here?"

"To give you these." Archaia said, holding out a bag filled with books. "Your school supplies, courtesy of my organisation."

"They're so kind." Harry muttered sarcastically. "What _is _the organisation's name?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Archaia suddenly tensed.

"You ask too many questions." Harry nearly swore out loud. He'd blown it. He'd been way too blunt about asking. "Enjoy your year, Potter. And remember – don't you go blabbing about the real reason you're here." And with that, he was gone, as silently as he'd come.

"SHIT!" Harry cursed, punching the nearest wall. Who knew when he was going to be back now?! What was he supposed to tell Draco? He dropped to his knees, letting angry tears fall from his eyes.

"_What's wrong master?_" Chero's head appeared next to Harry, popping out from under the bed. Harry sighed, wiping his tears away quickly.

"_Nothing._ _Sorry I woke you…_"

"_Actually I was hungry…_" Harry sighed, conjuring a dead mouse and placing it next to Chero before standing up, rubbing his eyes. There had to be something he could do to get Archaia's attention… that bastard said he was _always _being watched – so there had to be some way of contacting him…

* * *

Archaia apparated back to Forbes later that evening. He was spending as little time as possible here lately – it wasn't safe here for him anymore.

As he prowled the halls in search of Phillip – the supervisor he was to report to after visiting Harry – he heard familiar voices in a room to his left.

"I still think Archaia was the wrong choice." Hearing his name, Archaia frowned, stopping outside the door to listen.

"You've made your opinion quite clear, but it doesn't change anything. Archaia was picked by Head Office to watch Potter. End of story." Archaia recognised the voice as Phillip.

"But with his background…"

"We're all aware of Archaia's history but that doesn't change anything."

"Little Arky's shown a lack of respect for the rules in the past, sir. If he forms a connection with Potter because of their… similarities…" Archaia's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. That was Sidney, the bastard.

"_Enough! _Archaia left that life behind him long ago. He's as human as you now, Sidney." Sidney made a noise of disgust.

"Meaning no disrespect sir, but that freak will _never _be human…"

"_Crucio._" Archaia jumped back in surprise as Sidney's horrific screams filled the air. They died down after a while, and Archaia chanced a glance into the room. Sidney lay quivering on the floor near Phillip's feet, not daring to move. "Keep away from Archaia from now on, Sidney. Head Office wouldn't have put him in charge of Potter if they hadn't been convinced of his loyalties. And don't think I haven't noticed the cuts on Archaia's face."

"That… wasn't… me…" Sidney choked out.

"I know it wasn't, but I also know you were the one who ordered it done. One more step out of line like that, Sidney, and you'll be in more pain than you could ever imagine." Archaia turned and ran from the hallway, and didn't stop until he'd reached his living quarters. Painful memories of the times he'd endured the cruciatus curse filled his head, accompanied by threats and obscenities. Phillip hadn't been standing up for him; he'd simply been exercising his authority. That's what his job was. To keep the organisation's 'employees' under control. He could perform the most powerful cruciatus curse ever known, and had a heart that was cold and black. It was the reason he'd been picked for the job, and unlike many of the other employees, he'd simply accepted the job with an icy smile. He kept people who were forced into subservience under wraps – like Archaia.

Archaia shut his eyes, trying to push away the painful memories. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to reach his shoulder blades, where the last shreds of his past were. How he wished he could go back to that life…

* * *

Harry wasn't used to getting up so early. He got dressed quickly, yawning and grumbling in annoyance. Stupid school. Stupid 9 o'clock start. Stupid 10 minutes to get to the dining hall…

He didn't know whether he needed his books for the day, but he took them just in case. Piling them into a bag with some quills, parchment and ink, he headed out the door – and ran straight into Zarek.

"ACK!" he cried, stumbling backwards as Zarek hit the floor. Zarek groaned, grabbing his head as he stood up.

"Morning to you too…" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing outside my door?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Waiting for you to get up." Zarek said, shrugging. "I was beginning to think you'd already gone or something…" Harry snorted.

"Nah… that would require me being organised…You were just _stood_ outside the door _waiting_?" Zarek nodded, cocking his head.

"Was that wrong?" Harry sighed.

* * *

They walked down to the dining hall in silence. Neither of them was used to such an early start. Harry frowned as they entered. There were only about a hundred students here – at least ten times less than Hogwarts always had.

"Not many people are good enough to get in to Hecaté's." Zarek explained, as if reading his mind. "So there are never that many people here." The hall seemed to be divided up into two segments. One was twice the size of the other. The first segment had about 70 students looking anxious yet excited, and the other segment, which had about 20 students, was comprised of witches and wizards who all seemed to be very bored. They all had golden badges on.

"Harry!" Harry saw a hand waving him over from across the room. Raven was jumping up and down excitedly, and Marcia was sat down next to him with her usual carefree look. Harry wandered over and took a seat opposite Raven, and Zarek sat down next to him. "The start of term's finally here then guys! Excited?" Raven asked. It was clear he was from the amount of bouncing he was doing.

"Aye, should be a good year." Marcia said, nodding.

"I'm looking forward to Advanced Herbology…" Harry frowned at Zarek. He suddenly realised that he'd never asked exactly _what _Zarek was doing at Hecaté's. Before he could ask, there was a high pitched whistle from the front of the hall. There was a teacher's table, just like in Hogwarts. And at the centre was a tall silver haired wizard lowering a whistle from his lips. The hall had fallen silent, and all eyes were now on the wizard.

"Good morning students. I am Professor Marrow. I welcome you all to Hecaté's, and hope that you enjoy your stay here. Also, I welcome back our senior students, and hope that this year is as enjoyable as last year's was." Harry glanced over to the smaller segment of the room, where the students were rolling their eyes at each other. "Now, a few guidelines and rules before breakfast. Seniors, feel free to doze off if the need occurs." Marrow took a deep breath. "First off, this isn't like Hogwarts, Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Here, there are no houses. Subsequently there are no house points, and no Quidditch matches. Quidditch is strictly a free period pastime – unless you're here for the Quidditch academy. I must also warn you that some of the work you will be doing here will be a lot more dangerous than any work you've done in your previous school. So for your own sakes, I advise you not to mess around in class. Not only may it result in your untimely death, but it may also result in your grades being too low to return to Hecaté's next year. Not that you'd worry about that if you died…" A few nervous laughs were heard. "You can go anywhere in the castle, except into another student's dorm room if uninvited. You can also explore the grounds as thoroughly as you wish. Classes start this morning after breakfast. You should know where your classrooms are by now, as you have had most of the summer holidays to acquaint yourself with the castle layout. The last thing I will mention before letting you eat, is that we here at Hecaté's pride ourselves on our racial equality. Looking around, we have quite a selection here today. I see Vearas, Incandeche, Pine Hermits… and undoubtedly there are a few Halflings out there too. Discrimination is not allowed at Hecaté's, and any aggressive acts WILL be severely punished." He paused to let his words sink in. "And with that, eat." Food appeared on the plates infront of Harry, just like in Hogwarts. He grabbed the nearest scone to try and coax his nervous stomach into eating.

"Pft… 'Hermits' ha…" Zarek muttered from beside him. Harry frowned.

"Huh?"

"He said hermits… like there's more than one… but I'm the only freak here…"

"Don't talk like that. You're not a freak." Marcia snapped. "And don't let anyone tell you different."

"Excuse me?" someone tapped Harry on the wing, and he turned around to see a small girl behind him. "Um… hi… I just thought I'd introduce myself…" Harry raised a brow. This was worse than Hogwarts. Here, people were gutsy enough to actually come up and annoy him, instead of merely staring at him as if he were a shark in a tank. "I… I thought you might be here this year but I wasn't sure because I read that you had disappeared… what made you come back?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a picture of Archaia flashed in his mind.

"I… erm… I just…" he stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "I just wanted more to life than sitting in Cielo… yeah…" he turned around quickly, angry tears trying to force their way out. He hated himself now. He would have quite happily stayed in Cielo with Draco… and even though he was being forced to lie, it felt like he'd betrayed Draco and his kind by saying otherwise.

"Y,yes I've read about Cielo… so that really _was _where you were?" she gave a tiny, nervous chuckle. "Was it very pretty there?"

"Mph." Harry grunted. He felt as though anything else he said would trigger unneeded tears.

The girl moved back to her table looking a little unhappy at their short conversation, but Harry didn't care. He stabbed his scone viciously with a knife, smearing way too much butter all over it. Zarek watched him worriedly but said nothing.

* * *

Harry only had one lesson that day. Basic Auror Training straight after breakfast. He headed up to the classroom with Marcia, glad he knew someone else training to be an Auror since he didn't have a clue where to go.

The classroom was quite big, but only had four tables with two chairs each. The rest of the room was a huge stage, at the back of which was a row of bookcases. Marcia took a seat at the front of the stage, and Harry slouched down next to her. Another three students stumbled in and took their seats, too nervous to talk. There was complete silence for a few minutes before the classroom door thundered shut, making them jump. A tall dark haired warlock strode to the front of the class, conjuring a chair in the middle of the stage.

"Ah, another good sized class this year." He muttered to himself. "Right then. First things first, my name is Proffessor Spear. I will be teaching you this year. This stage is where you will be spending most of your time, as most of my lessons are practical." His eyes swept the room, lingering on Harry. "You all have an excellent opportunity to excel far beyond anyone training to be an Auror in any other higher education school anywhere in the world. Hecaté's has the finest, most in-depth, and subsequently hardest Auror training programme in the world. But, should you live through it, the rewards are worth it. Whereas students who graduate from other schools will become entry-level Aurors, you will be placed higher than them. you will go on more dangerous assignments. You will earn more money, respect and renown." He paused, eyes performing another sweep of the class. "Now, apart from the obvious, are there any other people who aren't human in here?" Harry nearly choked on the bluntness of the question. A shaky hand was raised to Harry's right. "Yes boy, you are?" the boy stood up, looking terrified.

"Denton, sir. Tim Denton." The warlock smiled for the first time since entering the room.

"I meant your species, Denton."

"Oh." Denton blushed. "I'm an Althara. Well… half-blood…"

"I see. Does any particular word have an effect on you?"

"Yessir. Metallic." And with that, Denton turned a very vibrant shade of pink. Harry laughed without thinking, and suddenly all eyes were on him. Now was his turn to go pink.

"And now for you." Spear smiled. "I was looking forward to teaching you. I haven't taught an Incandeche since…" he stopped, shaking his head. "Now, as it's the first lesson of the year, let's start with something _fun, _that isn't on the curriculum. I'll teach you something that most of you will never be able to fully learn in your wildest dreams, but something Mr Potter and Mr Denton will _perhaps _achieve – Silent Aparation."

* * *

Harry shuffled back to his room that afternoon with every bone in his body aching. He was shaky at aparating at the best of times, but to suddenly have to learn a way that was twice as hard as normal, with all the eyes of the class watching, was a nightmare. He had managed to do it once. He'd aparated about five centimetres in perfect silence, but left half of his left leg behind. Harry had decided then and there that he never wanted to be splinched again.

Dropping onto his bed, he frowned.

_flashback_

"Now silent aparation is something that most humans can never do. In fact, there has only been one record of a human being able to do it, and he was found to have some Althara blood in him. It is more common with Incandeche, Althara and Veela. Now as halfings find it hard because of their human blood, Denton may find it hard. But Potter, I expect at least a very quiet aparation from you by the end of the lesson."

_end flashback_

Was that how Archaia managed to appear without making a noise? If that was true, that would mean he had non-human blood in him… but Archaia looked purely human…

"Wait…" Harry suddenly remembered seeing two lumps near Archaia's shoulderblades. His frown deepened.

"Have a good first day?" Harry jumped, cursing as pain shot through his battered body at the sudden movement.

"You're supposed to be watching me… you should know." Archaia smirked.

"Ah yes… silent aparation. One of the things I enjoy most in life."

"You must not have sex then." In spite of himself, Archaia laughed. Harry managed to sit up. He looked over to where Archaia was leaning against the door. "Why are you here?"

"This used to be my room, you know." Archaia said, ignoring him outright. He took a long look around the room. "So many memories…"

"Why are you here?" Harry repeated. Archaia turned back to him, suddenly very serious. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself, as if he was having seconds thoughts even now that he was here.

"To say one thing to you." He murmured, tone deathly still and quiet. "Zentra." Harry found himself bristling at the tone Archaia had used. A sudden chill came over him, as if someone had opened a window whilst it was snowing.

"What is that?" he asked, voice becoming as quiet as Archaia's

"It's what you wanted to know." And with that, Archaia was gone. It took a few minutes for Harry to realise what had just happened. Zentra. That must be the name of Archaia's organisation. Despite his battered body and aching limbs, Harry launched himself to his feet and ran to his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing as fast as he could.

* * *

See? I can update! –shifty eyes-

Review?


End file.
